


He came to you?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [35]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Jealous Oliver Queen, Jealousy, Shame, Training, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver is upset because William has sought advice from Roy and not him. He knows it's childish but he's a little jealous.





	He came to you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 242 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The bunker was filled with grunting and punching noises as Oliver, John and Roy were sparring each other on the training mats. It had been a long afternoon and John leaned on a pillar as he looked at Oliver and Roy’s training session closely. John was well aware that it was possible to learn a lot just by watching. Besides, he was exhausted and he was dripping with sweat. He wasn’t as young as he used to be.

Oliver threw a sharp punch on Roy’s stomach and Roy doubled over. He definitely wasn’t bringing his A game today. It was like he was somewhere else because almost every punch, that Oliver threw, hit their target. Oliver shook his head for disapproval. Roy's body was going to be covered in bruises if he didn’t keep it up.

Oliver growled: “Don’t let your guard down.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy groaned as he straightened his posture and took his position again.

They threw a few punches which they both easily blocked. They followed one another’s movements and reacted to every move the other did. Finally, Oliver took a quick step forward and swept Roy off his feet. Roy landed on his back and he cursed under his breath. This time he didn’t get up and Oliver wore a smug face. 

Roy folded his arms across his face hiding his eyes while he was still laying down on his back. Oliver and Roy’s chests were heaving because of the physical exercise and they were also dripping with sweat. Oliver went to his water bottle and winked his eye at John. John chuckled and Roy groaned.

He complained: “I can hear you guys laughing at me.”

“It’s your own fault, Harper. Your head wasn’t in the game,” Oliver said and gulped down some water. 

Roy didn’t remove his arms but he mumbled: “And you don’t play by the rules.”

Oliver looked at John and asked playfully: “What was that? Did you hear someone saying something, John?”

John laughed good-naturedly and answered: “I heard nothing.”

“You two are morons. You know that, right?” Roy whined as he rose to his elbows. 

“Well, I’m a moron who just kicked your ass, Harper,” Oliver said and laughed as John walked to grab a small towel.

He threw it to Roy and asked: “Now seriously, Roy. Where was your head? That was just terrible.”

Roy caught the towel and rose into a sitting position. He wiped sweat away from his face and he didn’t answer. Oliver gave a worried look to John who just raised an eyebrow. Oliver shrugged and John rolled his eyes. 

After a while, Roy exclaimed: “I know you guys are communicating inaudible. Just stop it.”

“We’ll stop it as soon as you tell us what is going on,” Oliver responded and all the playfulness had left his voice.

“I’m not going to talk about Thea with you,” Roy mumbled against the towel and Oliver felt immediately alarmed. 

“What have you done, Harper?” Oliver growled and rubbed his fingers together.

“Why me? I have done nothing,” Roy complained as he gave a murderous glare to Oliver. 

Then a silence fell between all three of them and it stretched as Oliver and Roy stared at each other. Neither of them was ready to give up so they just kept looking at each other. Finally, Roy threw his arms up in the air and turned his head while he rose to his feet. He went to his water bottle and avoided Oliver’s eyes.

John broke the silence by saying: “This is getting on my nerves. Let’s deal with this tension. I want to get back to business.”

“Fine,” Roy huffed out and he sounded annoyed. 

Then he continued: “Thea told me today that she’s not coming back although we had a deal. She was supposed to come to visit all of us next month but something came up once again.”

“She’s not coming?” Oliver asked and he didn’t bother to hide his disappointment in his voice.

“Nope,” Roy simply answered and poured water into his mouth.

“Is everything okay?” Oliver inquired worriedly and he was feeling his panic rising with every passing second. She was his little sister after all and he needed her to be safe.

“She was very tight-lipped about it. She talked about how busy she was with everything but for me it sounded more like an excuse,” Roy huffed out while he played with his water bottle.

Oliver felt a bang in his chest because he was pretty sure that Thea just avoided coming back to Star City. He knew that the city had been bad for her but it didn’t stop him from missing her like a crazy. He wanted her to be happy and he had thought that being with Roy was her way to be happy – no matter where they were. Now Roy was in Star City but she didn’t want to come back. Maybe she would never come back and it made Oliver groan internally.

“I miss the days when I was thirteen and I had my first crush. Everything was easier then. I actually envy William who just needs some advice and help with his first move. No hard decisions or…” Roy grumbled under his breathe but stopped in the middle of the sentence. 

Immediately, Oliver felt another bang in chest and he whispered: “What?”

Oliver knew that William had a crush although he didn’t talk about it. William had obviously inherited his tight-lipped tendencies and it actually made Oliver feel a little guilty. Yet, it seemed like William was tight-lipped only with him. He had gone to Roy and talked about it with him. It was hard to admit but Oliver felt a bit jealous because of it. His chest tightened and he rubbed his fingers together even harder. 

It was kind of a new feeling because it was over his son although he knew what it was like to be jealous of his wife. Being jealous of Felicity was one thing but being jealous of William was another. When he was jealous of Felicity, he usually wanted to fight with every fibre of his being. Now he felt more like defeated.

Roy blushed a little and pressed his lips together tightly. Oliver demanded to know more loudly: “What about William and his first move?” 

Roy shook his head and Oliver growled: “I can always kick your ass again.”

Oliver was getting angry although being jealous of William seeking advice about girls from Roy was childish and irrational. Oliver was glad for Roy and William’s friendship but he couldn’t help but feel like he was going to be replaced. He was sure that it was just his imagination and it was all about his own low self-esteem. He had always thought that he was failing miserably as a parent and a husband. 

Nevertheless, it had taken such a long time from them to build a good father-son relationship which was based on the trust between them. He wanted to be William’s dad more than anything and he wanted to be a part of everything although it didn’t always seem like it. He needed to get involved and he needed William to share these important details about what was happening to him.

Roy said after a while as he smiled apologetically: “I promised to William that I’m not going to tell you anything.” 

John whistled and stated: “You’re not going to get away with this like that, Roy. I can promise you that.”

Roy rolled his eyes and kept refusing to meet Oliver’s eyes. Then Oliver cleared his throat and Roy sighed deeply before he started: “You have to promise me that you’re not going to tell William about this?”

Oliver nodded as he gritted his teeth. He wanted to respect their friendship after all. Roy took a deep breath and he continued: “I don’t know much but he was worried about how to get closer to a certain girl from his school.”

“What did you tell him?” Oliver asked worriedly because he wasn’t actually sure what kind of advice Roy was going to give.

“You know that you bruise my self-esteem with that tone, right?” Roy asked in a playful voice but Oliver just stared back at him blankly.

Roy choked as he stammered: “Someone is not in the mood.”

Then he went on with the story: “I told him just to talk to the girl and listen to what she has to say. I said he should get to know the girl without any pressure. They are still very young so I wanted to highlight that there is no rush.”

John looked surprised as he laughed and admitted: “That’s actually pretty good advice for a-thirteen-year-old boy.”

“I really hate you guys. Is it so hard to believe that I’ve grown up?” Roy growled and took his hoodie from the ground.

“Yes,” Oliver and John answered at the same time and burst into laughter. 

“Really funny. Jokes on me today,” Roy said half-seriously while the corners of his mouth were twitching with amusement. 

After a while, Oliver became serious again and he asked: “Did you guys talked about actual dating?”

“I think William is aware that he’s still a bit young for that and the truth to be told, he’s probably too shy to make a move yet,” Roy said and shrugged. 

Oliver let out a relieved sigh although he knew he was a bit hypocritical. He had been around fourteen or fifteen when he had taken a girl on a date. William was already thirteen. However, there was a silver lining because Oliver was sure that William was going to make much smarter choices than him at that age.

Oliver bit his lower lip because he wanted to know but he didn’t dare to ask. After a few seconds of an internal turmoil, he decided to go for it. He asked quietly: “Why did he come to you? And I don’t mean this like it's bad.”

Roy looked like he had been about to make a snarky comment but suddenly his expression melted a little. He went next to Oliver and patted him on the shoulder plates as he said: “I have no idea why he came to me but I know why he didn’t come to you.”

The pain flashed in Oliver’s eyes and Roy rushed to continue: “He didn’t come to you because you’re his dad. Would you have gone to Robert Queen and ask for a piece of advice about girls when you were thirteen? Like really? How about you Diggle? Would you have gone to your father?”

“Nope,” John answered without hesitation.

Oliver, on the other hand, thought about it for a moment before he admitted: “Probably not.”

Roy nodded and winked his eye at Oliver. Then he went on: “Besides, William is well aware of your history with women. If my memory serves me right, he said something about the difference between dating women and making a commitment to ‘the woman’. He’s pretty smart, you know?”

“Not like his father,” Oliver said and he felt ashamed of his jealousy and history with women. He dropped his head down. Why had he even been so jealous of the whole thing?

“No, man,” John said strictly. 

Oliver turned his gaze to look straight into John’s eyes as he stated: “Don’t do that. William is smart because you and Felicity are good parents for him. Samantha was a good parent for him. He’s also surrounded by many friends who will always take care of him and give him good advice.”

When John said it, he gave a pointed look to Roy who blushed because of John’s respectful words. Then John continued: “William is so loved and you’re a good dad, Oliver.”

Oliver felt how tears started prickling in his eyes. It was always weird to hear the words that he might actually be a good dad for William. Yet, those words always warmed his heart like nothing else did.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Roy came back to Star City without Thea and he hadn't talked about. Finally, he opens up to Felicity.


End file.
